Shadow vs Perfect Chaos rewrite
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: I am completely re-writing Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos. There will be more to it this time, and hopefully, it will be better. R&R and tell me what you think! Rated T for safety. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

It was unbearably cold. Breath crystals formed if you breathed through your mouth or nose. They knocked into each other and almost screamed. "Who's there?!" They both cried out at the same time. But they relaxed at the sound of the other's voice. The small hedgehog's name was Darren, the girl's was Sally. "I thought you were one of Perfect Chaos's soldiers!" "Me too!" Don't shock me like that!" They giggled nervously. Stress got to them easily, giggling like they were only stealing cookies seemed to relieve it.

Darren rubbed his arms, "It's so cold in here." He moaned. "Way too cold." Agreed Sally.

"They should get a heater in here."

"Yes, they should."

"Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there is really something hidden here?"

"Yes I do. What better place to conceal something from people than in a place that's abandoned and freezing? No one would think of looking here."

"Especially while heaters remained foreign. And what do you mean "no one would think of looking here"? You did."

Sally laughed, "Yeah, I suppose I did. Are you sure we've checked EVERYWHERE Darren?" "There's only two passages we haven't checked, one, because it's blocked up with a load of ice and part of the ceiling caved in. The other is just way too dusty." But Sally's mind had already gone into high gear, "Of course! But if they had something in there for many years there would be a lot of dust in there!" "Yeah.... a housekeeper's nightmare." Said Darren.

Sally laughed, "Oh come on! We're just taking a look!" Darren reluctantly followed her down the passage. It got even colder as they went. Darren was rubbing his arms furiously, "Ugh. Do you think this place ever heard of warmth?" Sally's teeth were chattering. "N... n... nope!" "Sally, shouldn't we turn back?" "Oh don't give me the "you humans are delicate" thing again. I can fend for myself just fine!"

"Yeah, against physical enemies, not ones like cold." "Oh shut up." Said Sally smilingly. Darren got panicky as he heard a small noise, maybe they'd been discovered. "Sally..!" "Quiet Darren! You're okay you big baby. I just stubbed my toe, that's all." Darren calmed, then his panic immediately flared up again, "What's that?!" Sally bravely went forward, "It's just a dusty old capsule Darren." "There's a slot at the top. Where's that chaos emerald we brought?" "In your pocket."

"Thank you." She pulled it out and put it in. It was glowing dully when she put it in. But the glow got brighter, and brighter, and brighter. Suddenly they were in a dark space, floating. "Sally?!" "I'm here Darren!" "Who are you?" They twisted around and around, but couldn't see anyone. "Who are YOU?" Asked Sally. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." A hedgehog who was black with red streaks, and some white chest fur came into vision as if he was surfacing from water.

"I'm Sally, this is Darren." "How did you get here? I've slept for years and no one has come. How did you happen to find me? And where is my body at the moment?" "What do you mean "where is your body"? Are you a... a ghost?!" "No. I'm not. But at the moment I'm in a slightly comatose state. I've no idea where we are." "Well.... you might have been in that capsule we saw." "Hmmmm.... then you must get back there and wake me." "Why should we?" Asked Sally, crossing her arms. Shadow smiled, "Because I can help you. I'm the Ultimate life-form." "Huh, pretty big boast from a hedgehog." Shadow chuckled at Darren's remark. "Are you not a hedgehog yourself? And I was not born if you are wondering. I was created."

Sally's eyes widened. "Oh Darren! Didn't you ever read the history books? Shadow the Hedgehog was the greatest creation of Dr. Gerald Robotnik!" Shadow blinked, "Glad to know that he's remembered." "Alright Shadow, we'll get you out of the capsule. But how do we get back?" Shadow pointed to their feet, they looked down. Golden light radiated from their feet, cords stretched into the darkness. "Follow the lines. You'll get back. I'll wait for you." He disappeared. Sally and Darren looked at each other. They hoped this was a dream, if it was, it was one rather scary dream. "Please let this be a dream." Darren thought to himself as he took the rope in his hands and started pulling himself down... down into the light that was becoming evident with every pull.

**Why I decided to re-write my story I shall never know! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Oh god........ you've still got a lot of left over author ideas don't you?**

**Yup! *shuts Disclaimer in box* And I now know who was drawing the evil eye under my bed so I got writers block.**

**Disclaimer: *muffled* Hey!**

**Yeah that's right. R&R tell me what you think of this new and improved prologue for Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos. ^^ I'm completely re-writing the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Darren looked around and saw Sally standing beside him, chaos emerald still in her hand. The dusty metal walls looked even more menacing now. "S... S... Sally, I think we should just get out of here...!" Panic was starting to set in, violently. Sally ignored him and walked over to the capsule. "Sally!" Darren's voice had gone high pitched and squeaky.

"Shh!" She put the emerald in the slot and went to the keyboard. It was so choked with dust it looked like pressing the keys would be almost impossible. "Hmm.... it's a QWERTY keyboard..." She said absently, then she flipped it over, sending up a cloud of dust, she held her breath, she'd been expecting it. Darren coughed, he hadn't. Taped on the back was something, she brushed away dust with her sleeve, five letters stood out, black, against the creamy yellow of the preserved paper. M-A-R-I-A. She typed the letters.

"**Security code accepted. Initializing wakefulness**." The two of them jumped, they'd thought that the computer wouldn't say anything. Thin veins of green light lit up all around the room, beneath the dust, a hidden computer hummed until the room was echoing with the sound, steam issued from ruptured pipes and soon the two of them were coughing, lung-wracking coughs which were almost painful. They heard a mechanical whirring noise then the steam cleared, Shadow stood in front of them, holding the chaos emerald, and smiling faintly at them.

"Thank you for letting me out, and not running." His head jerked up and he disappeared.

"Wh... where's he gone...?"

"I do not know who "he" is, but you are coming to Perfect Chaos for disciplinary lectures. Darren froze, cold metal was against his head, Sally's hands flew to her mouth.

"D... Darren!"

"Come with me and I shall not harm either of you... my master Perfect Chaos will."

"Only if he can get them." Suddenly the robotic sentry's neck snapped and the power core was ripped out of it's chest, Shadow stood there, he took the gun from the fallen android and helped Darren (who had collapsed from pure relief) up. "Where to now? I have never had the chance to explore Earth, so I do not know what places are safe... and who is this "Perfect Chaos" that soldier spoke of?" Sally composed herself before replying.

"Would you mind if I explained it all to you outside? Rather than in here?" Shadow shrugged.

"Lead on." He stood back and allowed them to go past him. He still held the gun in his hand, Darren felt like they had walked out of the frying pan... and into the fire.

***

Shadow looked down over the flooded city. They stood on one of the tilting roofs of what must once have been an apartment building. Sheets hung dismally from the windows, and curtains billowed. The sky looked a dark grey. "Is it night or morning?" Shadow asked no one in particular.

"Morning. At night the sky is black." Sally sat on the edge, dangling her legs over it. Darren was quite pale as he watched her. He had replied to Shadow's question.

"What caused all this?" He asked, looking at Sally. She sighed and stood (Darren almost had a panic attack, he thought she was going to fall off the building), she turned and looked at Shadow.

"You know that Perfect Chaos guy that's been mentioned? Well... he's the cause. He's a sort of god made of water, and Perfect Chaos is his most powerful form, before that it's just Chaos. Chaos was trapped in the Master Emerald, a large green gem that controls the seven chaos emeralds, but then this guy called Eggman, a.k.a. Dr. Ivo Robotnik..."

"WHAT?!" Sally sighed again.

"I know, how some power loving evil nutso is related to the brilliant Professor Gerald Robotnik I will never know. Anyway, this blue hedgehog who was really fast, his name was Sonic, tried to beat Perfect Chaos, but... he... failed. Chaos broke his leg and he blacked out from the pain, shortly after, he died. And since then, Perfect Chaos has conquered all of the planet, we all have to obey him. If he wishes one of us to jump off a cliff into the now living sea, we must do it, or be tossed in anyway, it's better to go willingly, because if not, you go through all hell before going." Sally looked down. "Our world is in a sorry state... and... we were looking for something that might allow us to go back in time and change it, so that it isn't like this, so that it's... happier." Sally looked at him. "We found you, but nothing else." Shadow smirked. Sally was confused. "What's so funny?"

"You only found me... nothing else. Very funny Sally, do you have the other six chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah, my Dad is the person who looks after them and makes sure no one else gets them."

"Well you'll have to get them."

"But... but why?!"

"I can go back in time."

"Can't you do that with only one emerald?"

"I need all seven, otherwise I can only temporarily freeze time." Sally looked at him, then shrugged.

"Alright, but if my Dad kills me for this it's your fault." Shadow looked confused.

"Why would your Dad kill you?"

"It's just... oh never mind, wait here with Shadow Darren." Darren was going to protest but Sally had already disappeared. Shadow looked at where she had been seconds before.

"Darren..." The hedgehog jumped.

"Wh... what?!" Shadow shook his head.

"I only wanted to ask if she always does stuff like this." Darren calmed down slightly.

"She does, she likes annoying her dad." Shadow stared at Darren, then shrugged. It was really none of his business.

***

Sally arrived, panting. "You'd better hurry up with this, my Dad's hot on my tail, come on come on come on! Make haste Shadow!" She tossed the other six emeralds to Shadow, who caught them. He nodded and quickly turned super. They heard yelling far off. "Goodbye Shadow! Good luck!" Darren shook Shadow's hand, then Shadow rose in the air and gathered the energy to him, the chaos emeralds whirled around him in a blur.

"Chaos....... CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light.

_Present day, Mobius_

Sonic darted around the race track, grinning, the speed was good, but there was not enough. He sped up even more and broke the sound barrier, whizzing around so fast that he lest a dent in the track. He screeched to a halt (setting the dent on fire), when Tails called him. "What is it li'l bro?"

"Knuckles has called us over to the island."

Knuckles went around, wishing Rouge hadn't forced him to call everyone for a picnic.... especially on Angel Island. He sighed. She'd even had the nerve to leave and tell him to set up everything while she went and collected a few things. He frowned, some jewel owners were going to be very angry very soon. He heard a noise, and a light flashed behind him. He turned. There on the ground lay a black hedgehog with red stripes, his eyes were closed, and his fur looked like it's colour of black was deepening... something had made it brighter. Even more puzzling to Knuckles was the fact that dust lay around the hedgehog in an oval, multicoloured dust. For safety, Knuckles picked the hedgehog up and took him to his house, then shut him in one of the rooms, locking the window and door. And then making sure the window wouldn't break under force by punching it, it didn't. Knuckles smirked, at least buying bullet proof windows had some advantages... maybe Rouge would get a sprained ankle trying to break into the house, but that was too much to hope for.

Tails was surprised when he received another call. He opened it and Knuckles face appeared on the screen. "Oh Knuckles! We're still on our way, I'm just fixing up the Tornado so we can use it." Knuckles looked at Tails strangely, then fixed his face and said.

"Something weird happened." Sonic appeared immediately.

"Weird like what?"

"Weird like, a hedgehog appeared on my island." Sonic grinned.

"Do we know the hedgehog?"

"It's not Amy, and it's a guy... I've never seen him before."

"I wonder where he's from.... hurry up Tails! We've gotta see this!" So Tails hurried as best he could, and they were on their way.

Rouge yawned and looked down at the jewels in her hand, smiling. "And now to place you somewhere safe." She opened a vault (that was unsurprisingly jam packed with jewels) and stored the new jewels in with them. "See you beauties later." Her phone rang. She answered. "Oh, hey Knuckie. Missing me?" Knuckles growled.

"Nothing of the sort, something weird happened."

"The Master Emerald told you to marry me?" Knuckles went purple in his rage, yelling for a full twenty minutes, Rouge amused herself by watching this then said. "You know you're getting saliva on the screen don't you." Knuckles glared at her then said.

"A hedgehog appeared on my island."

"Amy or Sonic?"

"NEITHER!" Yelled Knuckles. Rouge grinned, how she loved moments like these...

"Then what Knuckie?" Knuckles composed himself with some difficulty.

"A black hedgehog, and he's got red stripes..." Knuckles described the rest of the scene.

"That dust might have been jewels..." Rouge mused.

"DO YOU THINK OF NOTHING BUT JEWELS?!" But Rouge ignored that.

"Seven colours...... maybe chaos emeralds?"

"But those are safe with the gang!" Rouge ignored the fact that he'd meant everyone in the gang except her, she grinned though, she could get one at any time if she wanted.

"Maybe this hedgehog of yours is a time traveler Knuckles, and his emeralds weren't needed in this time, who'd need fourteen chaos emeralds? So they pretty much dissolved." Knuckles looked at her like she was crazy, not knowing how close to the truth she was.

_The present, Knuckles' house_

Shadow woke up with a start, he looked around. He was in a room... a bedroom from the looks of it. Though it didn't feel like it. One bed, a bedside table, and a lamp. And all of it plain. He looked out the window, trying to open it, he found he couldn't, he smiled wryly, he hadn't expected it to be unlocked. He sat on the bed with a sigh. Pretty much back where he'd started. Sure he wasn't in a capsule, and sure he wasn't comatose, but he was caught again... trapped, you might say. He heard a noise, his ear twitched. Voices were coming his way, he lay back on the bed in the position he'd woken up in, and pretended to be unconscious. "So that's him?"

"Yeah."

"So where exactly did you find him?"

"Near the emerald altar."

"Wonder what his name is?"

"What could that multicoloured dust have been?"

"Is he awake?"

"Is he faking?" From the variation of the voices, he guessed he was being viewed by turns, there must be a spyhole for the door. Either that or... Shadow strained and heard the faint _swish_ of air as the door opened and closed. Then he heard one of them step in. He smiled inwardly.

"Sonic I don't think that's advisable..."

"So what? You're a worrier Knuxs, I can handle it. And besides... I'm probably much faster than he is."

"Think again." Shadow whizzed up and out of the door before Sonic could blink, the blue hedgehog stood there with his mouth open for five seconds, then whizzed after Shadow. Shadow got out of the mansion and flipped up onto the roof before Sonic came out. Shadow quickly scaled down the other side of the building and zoomed off into the woods, he heard Sonic coming after him. He smiled slightly. At least the hedgehog had some intelligence... He was taken completely by surprise when Sonic tackled him into the ground.

"Alright are you going to come back or will I have to make you?" Shadow growled slightly.

"When Sally told me about that battle I felt almost sorry for you... now I wonder how I ever could have."

"Which battle was it?" Asked Sonic, Shadow just glared at him, he needn't give Sonic any hints about his fate.

"This almost makes me not want to help you..."

"If you want to help me why don't you come back and meet my friends first?"

"She never said anything about working with you, only making sure you don't get killed in your next battle." Sonic looked confused.

"Who said?"

"Sally." Sonic looked uncertain.

"What does this Sally look like?"

"She's a human girl, now get off me.... or I'll make you!" Sonic laughed.

"You might be as fast as me but I don't think you can throw me."

"Just watch me." Shadow kicked up and tossed Sonic, yelling, into the air. Then he stood and was going to run when a strong arm wrapped around his neck.

"Stay right where you are hedgehog." Shadow stood still. Sonic smiled at Shadow.

"Thanks Knuxs, and what's _your_ name then... we haven't been introduced properly. I'm Sonic."

"So I've heard." Said Shadow coldly. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay... will you answer my question?"

"No." Sonic sighed.

"Come on then buddy..."

"I'm not so sure we should let go of him Sonic... first of all, we have no idea who he is, where he comes from, or anything else. And second... what the hell is he here for?! Without knowing that, and letting him go, we could be putting ourselves in danger!"

"Says you." Knuckles sighed, but didn't lower his arm from Shadow's neck.

"If you'll submit to getting chained, I'd be a little easier in my mind." Shadow's eye twitched, chained? If they were trying to get slaves, they wouldn't be so openly saying that.... but.... would they lock him up and by doing so make him lose the chance to change the past, or rather, present, according to what Sally wanted? Sonic looked at him. Shadow felt Knuckles waiting for the answer too. He sighed and lowered his head. "Thank you." Said Knuckles, letting go of him and grabbing his arm instead, leading him back towards the house... and chains.

**Whoa.... this is totally unexpected... I guess that when I said it was a rewrite, my subconscious mind took me seriously......**

**Disclaimer: I thought you were too much of an idiot for it to ever take you seriously though.**

**.............**

**Disclaimer: What? Have I offended?**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! *whacks Disclaimer with baseball bat* Anyhow, you know who belongs to who, Sally and Darren belong to me. ^_^ And so does the story, but the settings (mostly) and the characters all belong to SEGA..... it's a crying shame, but true. :(**

**Disclaimer: Ow........**

**R&R and tell me what you think of the rewrite! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Solar Tonatiuh, you guys will know the answer to the reason why Shadow didn't try to escape from Knuckles in the last chapter, or chaos control away! ^_^ All you'll have to do is read this absurdly long author's note. But I'd better start already... The reason why he didn't try to free himself was because, let's face it, if he accidentally injures Knuckles in his escape, that isn't part of helping is it? And second, Knuckles could have tightened his grip pretty fast, choking Shadow, whiiiiiiiich I did not want to write. Thirdly, my fingers were doing the typing, and leaving my brain no time to do anything other than quickly suggest ideas, and they stubbornly refused to edit it afterwards. :P For the chaos control part, yes, that idea passed through my mind, but then I thought of this: Because the chaos emeralds he used to come to the past (or the time the Sonic characters lived), they dissolved because they weren't necessary in that time (they'd go back to the future). Shadow also didn't know where the emeralds were on Angel Island, and he also is presently unaware of the fact that he doesn't need the chaos emeralds to chaos control.**

**Disclaimer: AND NOW FOR THE STORY!!!!!! :D And you can call me from now on...... DS! :D**

**But I do not want to call you DS, and no one else does either. Enjoy this chappie!**

Rouge and the others protested (quite loudly) against the chains. "Knuckie there's no reason for it!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"What is it then?!"

"He can't get away with them on."

"Oh Knuckles come on! No one should be chained up!" Despite the protests, it happened. Shadow sat on the fringes of the group as they had the picnic which had been originally planned by Rouge. But Rouge sat near him, watching him. "So... what's your name? I'm Rouge." She smiled at him. He looked the other way, ignoring her. "I'll get you to talk at some point you know." No reply. "Ever heard of the Master Emerald?"

"Yes." Said Shadow. Rouge smirked.

"Good... do you know that I've been trying to steal it for the past year... and Knuckles has stopped me each time?" Shadow looked at her, with a frown.

"Why do you want to steal it?"

"It's a gem! It's gorgeous! And besides... if I decide to sell it, it could be worth a couple of fortunes." Shadow gave her a disgusted look then turned away again. Rouge sighed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To help in the upcoming battle." Sonic, who had started to eavesdrop, yawned.

"We've heard that story already buddy... care to elaborate?" Shadow shot a glare at him.

"No... I would not." Sonic yawned again.

"Hey Tails.... do you have a mind reading device yet?"

"I have a prototype..." Said Tails.

"Think you could read his memories?" Shadow's eyes blazed.

"You have no right to search through my memories Sonic." He spat out. Sonic stepped back a pace.

"Whoa... you've got some venom don't you." Shadow turned away from them all and ignored them. Rouge's hand snaked around his shoulders and played with his chest fur.

"Come on... would you please talk to us... or..." she added in a whisper, "... would you help me steal the Master Emerald? I can pick locks, you'd be free pretty quick if you helped me." Shadow smirked slightly.

"Step back bat girl." Rouge frowned, only Knuckles had called her bat girl before. But she did. To their astonishment, Shadow whirled in a circle and stood amid the ruined chains. The manacles were still on his wrists and ankles, but he disregarded them. "I'll see you around." He said casually, whizzing away. Knuckles swore, Rouge whacked his head for such language, and Sonic ran after Shadow, with Tails in hot pursuit, that was the direction the Tornado was in.

Shadow skidded to a halt at the edge of the island. Sonic did too. "End of the line buddy, come on... I'll see if I can get Knuckles to stop the whole "chain him up" business of his, if only you'll come." Shadow smirked.

"You expect me to be an idiot don't you?" Shadow shook his head and pretended to step forward, Sonic's face brightened, but then he back flipped off the island. Sonic gave a shout of surprise as Shadow fell towards the water far below. Shadow smirked to himself and pulled from his quills the chaos emerald that had been on Angel Island, it was green. He watched the water coming closer and raised the chaos emerald. "Chaos control!" He disappeared in a flash of green light.

Of course, Sonic did not see the green flash which would have told him Shadow had chaos controlled, at that moment, he was telling the others what had happened, and they were all going out to "capture" (as Knuckles put it) Shadow again. This time... Sonic and Tails would be the "guardians" of Shadow. Unfortunately... for them at least... it turned out to not be necessary at all.

Shadow looked around the forest, hearing distant birds calling to one another he shrank against the trunk of a tree, ears twitching, trying to detect any foot falls. When he was confident that he couldn't hear any, he cautiously continued through the through the trees. It was dark, and thus, perfect for him. He wandered around for hours, memorizing the layout of the forest, then he skated to the mountains and inspected them too, finding a cave he sat down at the "mouth" of the cave and watched the forest. It was really quite pretty. He blinked. Pretty... how many ideas and feelings were connected to that word, in comparison to the people he had connected to it... only two. Maria and Sally... both of them were pretty, but in different ways, Maria was pretty like an angel (at least, that was how he thought of it), but Sally was pretty... like being tough. There was no one else he knew... "No... there is. Sonic, who's pretty annoying." At that he chuckled to himself, then resumed watching the forest.

Rouge thought for awhile then snapped her fingers. "I know! GUN's been after these two renegade Eggman robots for awhile... seeing as they're destroying all of Eggie's robots, for recruiting. Maybe we could see if they can find that hedgehog." Knuckles frowned at Rouge, he was only staying at her house because she'd said that the Master Emerald was probably safer with Vanilla and Team Chaotix than with Knuckles... and that if he didn't come she'd tell everyone he was a coward. Aaaaand at that he'd flared up... but not unreasonably, he'd just broken around thirty of her expensive vases while she'd watched him, amused.

"Is it really advisable? Eggman might start using him..."

"I don't think he'd help Eggman."

"And why not?"

"Because, he said he was going to help US in an upcoming battle. If he was going to help Eggman he could have injured you anyway." Knuckles glared.

_Next morning_

Shadow had been awake all night, it wasn't like he needed sleep all the time. Seeing a tree fall down in the distance he stood, the chaos emerald in his hand. He focused on that area of forest and chaos controlled. Minutes later, cold robotic eyes viewed the cave, then the robot left too. It had to report to it's master.

Eggman paced around his ship. "A strange hedgehog... who could it be...?" He quickly searched through his files, looking for the names of any other hedgehogs, other than Sonic and Amy. None appeared. Metal Sonic stood to the side, finished his mission. And now recharging. Eggman looked thoughtfully at Metal Sonic, then snapped his evil fingers. "I'll take a look through my Grandfather's files!" He quickly typed in the password, then searched. Nothing came up. Frowning, Eggman searched through the projects. Two hundred and sixty came up. Eggman opened the first. He was determined to find out who this new hedgehog was, and besides... he might get an idea for a new machine that could destroy Sonic.

"Must annihilate all Eggman robots!" Two robotic voices said at the same time. The two robots in question were both of Eggman's E-100 series. On the left was E-102 Gamma, who was charging at E-123 Omega who happened to be bulkier. Shadow stepped between the two and froze time with chaos control, deactivated their weapons, then stepped back, and watched them try to attack each other. They both ground to a halt. "Weapons error! Dysfunctional!" Said Omega.

"Weapons have ceased functioning!" Agreed Gamma. Shadow stepped forward.

"And I made them stop functioning. Who are you?" The two E series robots looked at him.

"Unable to identify life form." Said Gamma. Omega soon said the same thing. Shadow sighed.

"That's all very lovely but who are you?" Gamma and Omega looked at each other.

"E-123 Omega. Must annihilate all Eggman robots!"

"E-102 Gamma, must destroy Eggman!"

"We are the ultimate robots!" The two said in unison. Shadow looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"If you're the ultimate robots, then why are you trying to destroy each other?"

"No reason can be found in my databases." Said Omega after three seconds.

"No reason can be found in my databases either." Said Gamma after three minutes. Shadow looked at them.

"Then why are you here?"

"Life-form Rouge gave us a mission." Said Omega.

"And that was?"

"Find unnamed black hedgehog life-form." Said Gamma. Shadow looked at them.

"I am Shadow, and she meant me." The two robots looked at each other again.

"Will you come willingly?"

"Fine." Shadow shrugged, he could chaos control away at any time now that he had a chaos emerald, so he wasn't unduly concerned.

**Heh heh... next chapter shall introduce FIGHTS! :D **

**Disclaimer: Go go Shads....... hey wait.... *screams like a girl***

**Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: *still screaming***

**I put him in a cheerleader outfit you see. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chappie of the Shadow vs. Perfect Chaos rewrite! :D Maybe I'll just delete the original version once I've finished the rewrite, it's an idea. :) Anyhow, thanks to Solar Tonatiuh (again), I'm updating this story sooner than I might have, thanks a lot Solar! ^_^ And Solar's discussions with me have given me ideas for the story, thanks for that too!**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns who so far... *watches Shrek 2***

The doorbell rang. While Knuckles continued to grumble over their most recent argument, Rouge got up and answered the door. "Oh hello boys, you got him." She walked into the living room, leading Shadow, Omega, and Gamma. Knuckles glared at Shadow, who raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So... you two aren't fighting, why?" The robots told Rouge that their weapons had been disconnected. She frowned. "And who did that?"

"I did." Said Shadow. Knuckles looked incredulous.

"No one I know, other than Sonic, would have been fast enough to disconnect the weapons of _one_ of them even! And besides... you'd have needed to freeze time to do two! And that's quite impossible..." Shadow's smirk grew into a grin.

"Oh really now? Is it so hard to believe that I'm fast, seeing how I escaped from that room you had me locked in, and breaking those chains you put on me? And is it really so hard to believe I can freeze time?" Knuckles' eyes narrowed.

"Yes... yes it is."

"Fine, how might I demonstrate my ability to freeze time?" Knuckles frowned, trying to think of something. Rouge smacked him on the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot." Said the white bat calmly. Then she turned to Shadow. "You don't need to demonstrate it to us now, if Sonic could warp something somewhere with the chaos emeralds, I can believe they can be used to freeze time. Which one do you have?" Shadow held it up so they could see. Knuckles immediately started cursing. Rouge smacked him again. "How'd you get it?" Shadow shrugged.

"It was on the island, I picked it up on my way off." The bat grinned as Shadow's diving off the island became clear to her.

"You chaos controlled in mid air didn't you?" Knuckles stared, stopping his muttered profanities when he heard that. Shadow simply nodded. Rouge grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen, and Omega surprisingly, Gamma was left to store Knuckles' swear words in his hard drive for possible later use. "Are you _sure_ you wouldn't help me steal the Master Emerald? It would give you an excuse to fight Knuckles, and besides... don't you want to get back at him?" Shadow looked at her.

"What if I kill him." Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Knuckles is hardier than he looks, you can test him if you want, when I steal the M.E., I'd appreciate your help... either that, or you could form a team with me and Omega, it would be our first mission!" Shadow looked at them.

"I would not like to join a team, however... I shall help you get the Master Emerald off the island." Rouge clapped her hands in delight.

"Thank you! What's your name though? I can't really talk to you properly when I don't know your name." Shadow looked at her.

"I'm sure that if you search you'll find it." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen. Rouge looked favorably on this first meeting of Team Dark.... she had convinced herself that Shadow really would join up into a team with her and Omega, all she had to do was figure out how to convince him. Walking into the living room, she saw Knuckles wasn't there. She looked at Gamma.

"After saying [insert all of Knuckles' swear words here], life-form Knuckles decided to leave." Stated the robot. Rouge raised an eyebrow, and her eyes widened slightly at the listing of all the swear words Knuckles had used.

"Never knew his vocabulary was so big. You coming Shadow?" She headed to the door, he wasn't in the living room. She shrugged and opened the door, only to shriek in surprise, Shadow stood outside, waiting.

"What?"

"You... you surprised me!" Said Rouge, trying to calm down her breathing, she couldn't stop her heart beating as fast as Sonic's running. He looked at her wordlessly.

"Are we going or not?" She smirked and nodded.

"We are."

***

Knuckles looked at the emerald altar, so worn from age and battles... he frowned and looked around at scattered stones, what he wouldn't give to see what the village surrounding the emerald altar had looked like... he still didn't understand the small carved square pool in front of the emerald altar, rain never seemed to fill it. What was it's purpose? He'd tried to figure it out before, but it had just become more puzzling. He sighed and lay back, only to be woken rudely when he was tossed into the air. He hit the grass and sprang up, growling. Shadow and Rouge stood on the emerald altar. Rouge was paying attention to the Master Emerald though, Shadow put the green chaos emerald in his quills and looked at Knuckles expressionlessly. "Damn you hedgehog... and damn you too bat girl." Rouge laughed.

"Damn me? You couldn't damn a fly Knuckie boy, and besides, your fights with my hedgehog friend, not me." She started to attach ropes to the Master Emerald, manuevering it carefully.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE MASTER EMERALD!" He charged forwards, but Shadow blocked him. "Out of my way hedgehog!" Growled Knuckles, throwing a punch at Shadow, but the hedgehog wasn't there. A fist in the side brought Knuckles out of his puzzlement. Shadow cracked his neck and flexed his fingers.

"I wonder how much resistance you'll put up." He said, tonelessly, if he was enjoying himself he sure didn't show it... Knuckles charged at him again, only to receive a kick in the back. "Your attacks are a little too predictable Knuckles." The echidna guardian growled and whirled around, then whirled again and aimed a punch, hitting Shadow in the chest and sending him into a tree.

"If mine are becoming predictable, so are yours." He growled. Shadow smirked again, revealing a fang, Knuckles blinked. Shadow spat out some blood then wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Are mine? I'll have to vary them then." And with that he spindashed at Knuckles, who could only hold his arms up in front of himself in defense. Rouge heaved the emerald up and quickly flew off towards the edge of the island. Knuckles tried to get past Shadow, but he couldn't, now he was barraged from all sides by fists, Shadow's smirk was still there, finally Shadow quickly froze time and delivered a round house kick to the back of Knuckles' head, sending the echidna into a tree. Knuckles slumped to the ground, unconscious. Shadow inspected the blood on his chest, no wounds were evident. "Hmm... I shall have to clean myself up when I have finished." And with that he disappeared.

Rouge jumped in surprise when she noticed Shadow just appear. "Oh! Are you done?" Shadow nodded.

"Knuckles is unconscious." Rouge's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's _what_?!"

"Unconscious." Said Shadow. Rouge looked at him with awed respect.

"Even I have never managed to knock Knuckles out." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Shall we?" Rouge grabbed the ropes and pulled, Shadow sat on the Master Emerald.

"Couldn't you just chaos control down?" Shadow gave her a look which clearly said _I have my own reasons for doing this._ "Oh fine." She lifted the rope. They were almost at Rouge's house when Shadow stood, Rouge steadied her flight as she looked at him. "Why are you standing?" Shadow chuckled.

"I've helped you get the M.E. off the island, now to return it." And with that he chaos controlled away, with the Master Emerald. Rouge sighed and looked at the empty ropes.

"Oh well, next time I'll have to find some way to get him to agree to help me to steal it for keeping... and not have any loop holes so he can find some way to return it to Knuckles..." She gathered the ropes into a ball then flew off towards her house to make a phone call.

When Knuckles woke up he felt quite dizzy. He looked up at the Master Emerald then jumped up, all dizziness forgotten, or almost. He staggered and had to support himself against the tree. The Master Emerald was there... had it been a dream..? No, there was blood on the ground from the wound he'd given the hedgehog... the hedgehog! Knuckles stared in amazement, there, in front of the Master Emerald, sat the black hedgehog, watching him. "Wh... what do you want hedgehog?" He snarled, knowing he was in no fit condition for another fight. Shadow shrugged.

"I came to return the Master Emerald." Knuckles looked confused.

"Return it...? You helped Rouge steal it!"

"Our agreement was that I was to help her get it off the island, the agreement did not say I couldn't return it after it was off." Then Shadow stood. "I have some business to attend to if you don't mind." And with that he disappeared. Knuckles was confused, and slightly ashamed... he'd put chains on the hedgehog, had held the worst sorts of suspicions about him, and he'd locked him up... and yet, the hedgehog had returned the Master Emerald. The red echidna sighed, he'd have to apologize when he saw the hedgehog next.

***

Eggman opened a file labeled "Project: Shadow". His eyes were bloodshot. Metal Sonic was so bored with Eggman's mumbling that he'd gone off to see if he could get upgrades in another of Eggman's bases. "Please say this is it... it's the second last project listed..." And even though he read it, his tired mind didn't properly register it, so he, with his high IQ of 300, decided that Project: Shadow couldn't possibly be the mysterious hedgehog. And in a way, he was right. Shadow was no longer a project. And with that, he opened the last file. "Project: Biolizard".

***

She opened her eyes, something wasn't right. She looked around, or rather, felt around the chaos space around her. She was right, he wasn't there. The emerald must have been shattered... Chaos was loose. She quickly headed towards the distant portal, she just hoped there was a guardian nearby she could instruct.

***

Knuckles looked at the shard of Master Emerald in his hands, hot tears of anger burned from his eyes. He'd only been gone a moment, and one of Eggman's stupid robots had tried to take the Master Emerald... it had dropped... and shattered. The only shard Knuckles had found had been on the ground above the robot which it had shot through. "No... no... how could this have happened..." He felt a gentle breeze and looked up... only to leap back in shock. A pale orange echidna floated in front of him. She looked at him uncertainly.

"Who are you?"

"Knuckles..."

"Oh, did you see Chaos?"

"Chaos?" The orange echidna sighed.

"I am Tikal, Chaos and I were sealed inside the Master Emerald, if he isn't here, then that means his rage hasn't quieted, even after all these years..." She looked around then floated up to the emerald altar. "Has rain ever stayed within this dish?" She asked, indicating the small pool. Knuckles shook his head. She sighed again. "When it does, then his rage will be quiet. Until then... he must be sealed away. Please come with me, quickly." Knuckles followed her in dazed disbelief.

Rouge smiled at Tails, who blushed, he always did that when he saw Rouge... he just couldn't forget the time she'd first met him and done some flirting... it still embarrassed him. Rouge couldn't see why. "H.. hey Rouge!"

"Hey Tails, Sonic there?" Sonic appeared on the screen.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?"

"Come over to my house, I'll show you what's up."

Shadow looked at the lake, and once again focused on his senses, yes, a chaos emerald was definitely down there. He took a deep breath and dove in. He quickly swam to the bottom and looked around. A rather large fish looked like attacking him, Shadow had a simple solution to that. Punch it. And he did, the poor fish didn't know what hit it. With that done, Shadow resumed searching for the emerald. After a bit of time, in which Shadow had swallowed quite a bit of water, he found the emerald, the red one. He smiled, grabbed it, and chaos controlled out of the water. He hardly noticed his dripping fur. "Two down." Taking a minute to focus, he headed off in the direction of the next emerald.

**XD I hope you're satisfied! :D The next chapter will only feature Shadow on his emerald hunt, otherwise, the others will all appear as they normally do. Hunting for the chaos emeralds, with the addition of Rouge's surprise, and Knuckles and Tikal hunting for Chaos. :D Fun stuff! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co. etc. CrazyNutSquirrel only owns Darren and Sally, who shall appear no more..... how sad, I would have liked to scare Darren... oh well.**

**R&R and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic stared at Rouge. "Sooooo...... you've found out the name of our black hedgehog friend? Are you serious Rouge?"

"When am I not serious."

"When you're flirting." Said Sonic. Rouge smiled, but behind it she was sighing, he still wasn't happy about her flirting with Tails, who he said was too young for such things.

"Fine, I'll admit that. But come on in here, I looked through GUN's files, and found some confidential ones."

"And so of course you were itching to open them." Rouge grinned.

"Correct. So they're from this place called the Space Colony ARK, or just ARK for short. And the guy who wrote them was called Professor Gerald Robotnik, oh shut up and screw your jaw back on Sonic!" Sonic's jaw had dropped, but at Rouge's remark, he shut his mouth, glaring at her. "Stop glaring at me, or I'll knock you out and let Tails explain everything to you later." Sonic put on a blank expression. Rouge sighed. "Oh fine... if you won't change your expression to much, then this'll have to do... take a look at this." She opened the folder labeled PROJECTS, and scrolled down to the bottom. "Read this." Project: Shadow was opened. Tails read it about two minutes, he wasn't a fast runner, but he was a fast reader.

"So you think Project: Shadow is the hedgehog?"

"Of course."

"Soooo.... his name would be Shadow then?" Asked Sonic. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Duh... you think?" Sonic frowned.

"Thanks very much for being so nice Rouge..... I guess we gotta go find Shadow then!"

"Yes...... but _you_ have to find Shadow, I'm going to collect more information."

***

Shadow meanwhile, had no idea that Rouge had sent Sonic and Tails to find him. He'd just got past a bunch of dangerous traps and things to get the third emerald. He looked at the ones he had now collected. Green, red, and light blue. "Four more." He heard a commotion and looked up.

"QUICK! RUN! THE SUSPECT HAS GONE BONKERS!" Shadow hid behind a tree and watched with surprise as a green crocodile, a purple chameleon, and a young bee ran (and flew) past him helter-skelter. He came out and with smooth movements, was soon running beside them, at their pace. For the first few moments, they didn't notice him (trying to avoid bullets from a crazed squirrel is a very distracting task). Then the purple chameleon looked over.

"Who are you?" He asked. The trees were thankfully blocking the squirrel's aim.

"Who are _you_." Asked Shadow.

"Espio, speed member of Team Chaotix. Now what about you?"

"I'm Shadow, Ultimate Life-form created on Space Colony ARK." Said Shadow, smiling slightly, he liked the look of this Espio, he looked more serious than anyone else he'd met so far.

"I see, why are you running?"

"I wondered why you were."

"Well, we're working on a case for someone and were talking to a suspect... or rather, Vector was." Espio waved a hand at the crocodile in headphones. "Something he said drove the squirrel crazy, I wasn't listening properly, and unfortunately for us, the squirrel had guns..."

"BIG guns!" Said Charmy enthusiastically. "I'm Charmy!" Shadow frowned, Charmy looked like a nuisance...

"Charmy, buzz off." The young bee went to Vector's other side, grumbling.

"Would you like me to take care of your..... suspect?" Asked Shadow. Espio shrugged.

"Sure, it would be nice." Shadow disappeared, Espio's mouth dropped open in shock, the bullets stopped flying behind them. Shadow appeared in front of them and they screeched to a halt. He held the squirrel in one hand, unconscious.

"There you are." He dropped the squirrel in an unceremonious heap.

"Thanks! I'm Vector! Who are you?" Shadow blinked. Espio elbowed Vector.

"Thanks for helping us Shadow... do you need some help with something? We'd pay you back by helping you." Shadow smirked.

"Ever heard of the chaos emeralds?" Vector groaned.

"We're helping search for them at least thirty times a year, of course we've heard of them. _Everyone_ has heard of them!" Shadow's smirk grew wider.

"Good. That's what I need help finding, I have three." Espio smiled.

"Wow, how long did it take you to do that?"

"Two days."

"You're very good."

"Thank you."

"We'll help you." Said Vector. "And free of charge, because you helped us." Shadow raised an eyebrow, but gave no comment. "So when will we meet up with you to report our progress?" Shadow shrugged.

"Where could I go and know you'd arrive there sooner or later?" With that comment, Espio gave Shadow the directions to Chaotix HQ. And he also leant Shadow a spare set of keys, just in case they were not there.

***

Rouge browsed through the magazines, she sipped her ice tea and read about some super model's car accident. "What an idiot." She said after finishing the article. Having said it, she put the magazine back. She looked around and sighed. "This is my favorite form of information collection..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the display in a store selling kitchenware. She got a smirk and fiendish twinkle in her eyes as she walked over to buy something... and that something was a butter knife.

***

Shadow had just mentally congratulated himself on finding the yellow emerald, when Sonic and Tails screeched to a halt in front of him. "Hey there!" Shadow looked up but gave no comment. "Hello...." Said Sonic, waving a hand in Shadow's face, Shadow almost managed to break Sonic's arm but the blue hero's reflexes were too good. Shadow mentally mourned the loss of such a brilliant opportunity... even though he was supposed to be helping Sonic, he found the blue hedgie annoying. "Rouge wants to see you." Said Sonic, grinning.

"And what if I don't want to see her?"

"Oh come on..... _please_...?"

"No."

"Why not? I said the magic word."

"I am saying no, because of the simple reason that it's _you_ asking." Sonic didn't even look offended by this statement.

"Oh really? Then Tails, you ask him." And with that, Sonic sped off in search of a chilli dog stand, calling back over his shoulder that he'd meet up with them on the way to Rouge's. Tails fidgeted, silent. Shadow looked at him.

"You know... you look a little too smart to be hanging around with Sonic, why do you anyway? He's a nuisance." Tails smiled slightly.

"Well he can be sometimes, but he's my friend, and he's protected me."

"Has he treated it like a game?"

"No, it's one of the few things he's actually serious about." Shadow looked Tails over... yup, he was definitely smart, he wouldn't be sticking with Sonic without a reason.

"So... you put up with him simply because he'll protect you?"

"Nah, it's because if I don't, I might not know when he's going to fight Eggman or whoever else it is trying to conquer the world, and if I don't lend a hand with some things sometimes, he might die... and then his fangirls would all try to murder me for not keeping a closer eye on him."

"So you stay with him out of fear?"

"And partly out of fondness, I have no idea why though." Shadow nodded. "So... would you mind coming to Rouge's? I'm sure she isn't going to attack you or anything..." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"If you expect her to not try to kill me after having tricked her then I'll have to ask you what you think about your statement there, but after she's had her revenge." Tails now looked slightly nervous.

"I... I'm sure she wouldn't be too violent... or really hurt you, you're as fast as Sonic..." Shadow shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You don't know Rouge too well then."

***

"Rouge, we've got him." Sonic walked through the door first, as cocky as ever. Rouge smiled sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly.

"Hello boys, thanks for finding him for me." Sonic nodded and sat down, Tails did too. Shadow and Rouge were now directly across from each other. "Hello Shadow."

"I see you found my name then, good. You're not a total idiot." Rouge frowned slightly.

"What was the big idea, helping me steal the emerald, only to take it back next?" Shadow smirked.

"The agreement was for me to help you get it off the island. I did. I returned it to Knuckles because I judged that it might be safer there. Obviously I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has happened to it."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I can feel it." Rouge glared.

"It's taken me three long months to get my hands on that emerald..... and you had to ruin my triumph! Couldn't I have had it for an hour at least?!"

"You would have sold it within that time." With a scream of rage Rouge charged at Shadow and stabbed him with the butter knife. He looked at the handle protruding from his chest. "Is this supposed to have any effect?" He asked calmly. Rouge stabbed him with another knife... this one had a serrated edge. Shadow's eye twitched this time, and Rouge grinned triumphantly. "So... is that the extent of your revenge? Or is there more?"

"Yup! Nope!" Said Rouge cheerfully, hugging Shadow... and driving the knives deeper. Sonic went to throw up in the bathroom, while Tails sat on the sofa, wide eyed. He was gibbering about something or other..... but Shadow wasn't really paying attention.

"Interesting. I'd have expected it to go on longer." Shadow pushed her off him and pulled the knives out. Then, he darted behind Rouge, twisted her wrists so the knives fell out of them, and twisted her arms behind her back, holding her there. Her kicking his legs did nothing, he heard a bone shatter, but it didn't bother him unduly. Tails looked like he was going to faint. The door burst open. Knuckles rushed in.

"Rouge I need your..... what's going on?" Indeed, the scene was very strange. Shadow stood behind Rouge, holding her arms behind her back. The white bat was kicking and snarling, with two knives on the floor near her. And Tails was sitting on the sofa, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"I'VE WITNESSED WOMANLY VIOLENCE!" Screamed Tails, then hurled himself on Knuckles, and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"You're right. Time for me to leave." Shadow tossed Rouge at Knuckles, Tails got out of the way just in time. The white bat and the red echidna started yelling at each other. Profanities were traded. Tails' eyes were wide again. Shadow was going to walk past them, quite calmly, and go out the door, but Sonic came out of the bathroom.

"SONIC I HAVE HEARD AND SEEN EVIL!" And with that, Tails hid behind the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow... what's going on?"

"Rouge and Knuckles' verbal violence has mated."

"THEY MATED IN FRONT OF TAILS?!" Rouge and Knuckles froze, then, with a roar, charged at Sonic. While Tails and Shadow watched Sonic get the beating of his life, Shadow said.

"They did not mate, their verbal violence did. Now Tails, do you take back what you said about Rouge's revenge?" Tails nodded furiously.

"Aren't you gonna die with such injuries though...?"

"I am immortal. I cannot die." And interestingly enough, the limp Shadow had had three minutes ago was not there now, and the wounds from the knives were gone too, only leaving crusted blood behind. Shadow walked out the door, and disappeared.

***

Espio looked up as Shadow walked in. "Well? Have you found anything?" Espio held up the light blue chaos emerald. Shadow smirked.

"Two more..... and then...... then we'll see what shall happen."

**And of course we shall! :D Will Perfect Chaos rise? Will Chaos be contained before he even reaches the PERFECT stage? Or...... will he rise.... and beat both Shadow and Sonic? All these questions will be answered in the next chapters which will be posted whenever I get the inspiration for a good one. :P R&R and tell me what you think of this! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing except Sally & Darren, and the plot. Otherwise everything is SEGA's.**


End file.
